ToTT: Future's Present! (Ch. 5)
Chapter 5 July 16th X791. 7:10pm Brooke immediately began weeping and smiling widely, and broke into a sprint towards Sif. Diving on the woman, the older Mage squawked in surprise as she fell on her butt, being hugged by this young stranger. "'Mom...it's really you!", she bawled in utter joy as tears flowed down her puffy cheeks. In the background, exclaims of shock from Eugene, the now-awake Hayden and even veteran Ezra filled the darkening air.'' "Eeeehhh?!?", Sif squawked in absolutely surprise and bewilderment. " 'Mom'?!' '''I'm not even twenty-three yet, get off me ya whackadoo!'", Sif yelled as she wriggled out of the young girl's hug with a look of distaste on her face. Her white, she-soldier-like clothes appeared on her body, via her Requip. Hayden, meanwhile, was just shocked into silence, one ear drooped to the side and his eyes all white. His hands shook as he attempted to point at both Sif and Brooke. "T-T-T-T-This girl is your d-d-d-daughter? Egh..?", he squeaked awkwardly. Ezra just stared at the pair of girls who were supposedly Sif's daughters, going by what they just called her. His eyebrow twitched as he tried to figure this out, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms, as drops of water from being splashed earlier ran down his bare chest and back. "If that's the case, this girl would be your daughter too, she's that girl's little sister." Eugene said after having regained his composure at a speed much greater than the others as he motioned to the smaller girl who had brought him here. The girl in question also looked like she wanted to hug her supposed mother but held back. "This is certainly a surprise, I never knew you already had two daughters. I wonder whether you're lying about your age. I've heard that some women do that." This is probably due to him being a member of Fairy Tail but Eugene was already used to weird things happening everyday and his composure was already back to normal as shown by his sort of teasing comment. Sif literally gets up and swings her foot up between Eugene's legs into his groin in a matter of seconds along with quite the yell, "Excuse me, dragon boy?!". She patted her uniform and let out of huff of air from her nose. "There must be a mistake, there's no way it's even possible for me to be their mother!", she continued, with a nervous sweatdrop on her forehead. “There actually are…some possibilities.” Eugene said as he got up from the floor while slightly wincing in pain from being hit in the crotch. “Speaking seriously, I’m well aware that it’s impossible for a woman of your age to have two children above the age of 6 or so and the older girl here appears to be in her teens. However, there are other possible reasons as to you being their mother and I’ve had to deal with just about all of them in the past.” He then began to speak in a slightly more analytical and serious tone. “The first possibility is that they’re human clones with you as the maternal basis for their DNA. Since clones most of the time grow faster than normal humans, it wouldn’t be unreasonable for these two to be at this physical age after a few years. And because of your magic potential and skill, even from a few years ago, it wouldn’t be that surprising if scientists wanted to make a super soldier using your DNA.” “The second possibility is that they’re from an alternate world like Edolas and in that alternate world, Sif had these two kids.” He used Edolas as an example because it had become common knowledge that such a world was out there. “In this scenario, it is quite possible for her alternate self to be older. A friend of mine met her alternate self personally and found that her alternate self was older than herself. In that case, it wouldn’t be unreasonable for her alternate self to have children at this age and it’d also be reasonable for them to mistake you for their own mother since you would look the same for the most part.” “The last major possibility about this is……time travel and they’re your future daughters.” He felt a little hesitant and unsure of this possibility but he couldn’t rule it out. “If so, they aren’t the first time travelers I’ve had to deal with, in fact he was a former member of the guild but he left before you joined so you haven’t met him. And I’m pretty sure Ren’s smart enough to use the data he collected from the said time traveler to make a time machine in the future. The reason it would be used in the first place however would be what worries me if this possibility was reality. That would mean something bad happened in the future which resulted in the necessity of coming to the past.” “Well, we can’t really know for sure though unless we ask the kids themselves though.” Eugene said as he concluded. “I just said those possibilities so we have an idea as to what we might be dealing with.” He then looked towards the two sisters wondering whether they’d reveal what the real answer was. The girls chuckled awkwardly and Brooke awkwardly scratched her cheek. "We're..from the future.", Brooke spoke, gathering a few shocked noises from the group. "And erm...Sif is--...was our mother, and our father was..", she speaks with a hint of sadness in her voice and her gaze lingers on Eugene at the mention of her father, basically finishing the sentence without the use of words. "I see, so you two really were from the future...." Eugene said rather calmly despite him having already said that he was worried about the time travel reason until he realized what the younger girl implied afterwords. "........." "EHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Eugene exclaimed in shock as he completely lost his composure and it didn't seem that it would come back soon unlike last time. The only reason why he was able to regain his calm so soon last time was because he thought it only had to do with Sif. Now that he knew he was involved in it, he couldn't exactly keep his cool. Unlike his normal self, it looked like he wouldn't be able to have much rational thought and it was becoming difficult for him to process everything. Sif actually made the exact same exclamation at the exact same time as Eugene. Of all the people she was expecting to have ended up with, she never would have imagined it would be the oblivious Dragon Slayer. "If you are our future children...then that means..", she turns like a crickity animatronic to look at Eugene, "that we..w-we...EH?!", she is too shocked to even continue the rest of that sentence, and her face flushes as red as an apple. And then something hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait..what did you mean by '''was What happened in your time..?", the woman asked with a hint of fear and anxiety behind her voice. Looking away from her father who was still trying to regain his composure to no avail, the youngest daughter turned towards Sif and decided to explain. "I'm sure you must be shocked by the suddeness of all of this and I apologize." She said in a polite tone. "I guess we should introduce ourselves first. I am Violet Woodland and that is my older sister Brooke. Mom, we came to the past, well, our past and your present, to prevent an event that results in your death." That sentence alone evoked a breathless gasp from Sif's mouth, and her eyes went dull in fear. "'My..''death?", she whispers like the wind itself is talking for her. "What is this event you mentioned? The event that ends up with me dying just like that?", Sif asked the young girl, not even entirely sure if she wants to hear her answer, "And not that I like the fact that I die, but why is it so important that I live?", she continued on with. "We're not completely sure ourselves. You and Dad never really told us about your more important missions." Violet said in a sad tone. "All we know is that it's because of an enemy you will begin to face soon. And as for why, what child wouldn't want to save their parent if they had the chance?" At this point, Violet was pretty much close to tears. One couldn't blame her. After all, she was finally able to see her mother who she saw dead, alive once more albeit in a different time period. "I guess that's understandable.", Sif responded. She sighed and looked down at her future daughters. "Now tell me, how did you even get here in the first place? I'm positive the Eclipse Gate was destroyed last year, and I'm pretty sure there is no Time Travel Magic.", the girl said with a chuckle in her voice. "The device on your wrist.", Ezra said, "It isn't an ordinary bracelet, is it, Brooke?", the older male asked his future-niece as he crouched down to one knee, to meet her at eye-level as she was sitting on the ground. "Not exactly..." she said. "It's actually what is known, in our time, as a HybriDevice. It used various the power of multiple Lacrimi to fuse two separate devices, the Dokodomo Door system and the time machine created by Ren of the Unchained Soul guild.". That last revelation earned expressions of shock from the two Sabertooth Mages and even the former Sabertooth-now Unchained Soul member Sif. "Not surprised, as I said earlier, I was already expecting him to make something of the sort in the future." Eugene said in a calm voice but he still looked shaken up about the whole future daughter thing. "Anyway, you've arrived in this time period so now what? Surely you two didn't just come here without a plan. If you did, I'm wondering why my future self didn't teach his own children tactics. Then again, I feel like you came to the wrong time period in the first place. Wouldn't it have been better for you to have travel to the time after me and Sif would have gotten.....married?" He barely managed to say that last part. "It would have created less shock for all of us. Or is there a reason why it's this specific time period that you needed to come to?" Eugene's last sentence was interrupted with a "KYAAAAA!!!" from Brooke, startling everyone present, even Violet. "Our friends! I totally goofed and forgot, in all this mess! Our friends came with us but we got separated during the travel process, as far as I know they are within...a seven mile radius..", she says with a little blue aura of sulk around her. "There's..''more of you?!", Ezra said, even he was shocked. A little whine came from behind the group. They all turned to see an also-sulking Hayden curled up at the campfire. "Hayden, why are you sulking now?", the redhead questioned the wolf-like Mage. Hayden mumbled like a grumpy toddler. "'How come it's Eugene that Sif marries and not MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!", the sorrowed man howled into the night sky, earning a few chuckles from the group and a blush from Sif. ''---CHAPTER END---''''' Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Chapters Category:Chapter Category:Main Storyline Category:Storyline